Multistage centrifugal pumps used for pumping can pump various types of fluids, some of which may include solids. In a multistage centrifugal pump, an individual stage includes an impeller that, upon rotation, acts to move fluid. Such an impeller may be connected to a motorized shaft. In a multistage centrifugal pump, two or more impellers are connected to a single shaft, which may be a unitary or multi-piece shaft. To support such a shaft, a multistage centrifugal pump includes one or more radial bearing assemblies where each radial bearing assembly provides for a bearing interface. A bearing interface includes two surfaces where one may be referred to as a journal surface and the other may be referred to as a bearing surface. During operation of a multistage centrifugal pump, the journal surface of a radial bearing assembly rotates at a rotational speed that exceeds that of a corresponding bearing surface of the radial bearing assembly, which may be stationary. To allow for such differential rotation, a clearance exists between the two surfaces, however, the clearance may be limited in size (e.g., radial distance) to help minimize tilt of a shaft in a multistage centrifugal pump. Depending on any of a variety of factors, such as shaft length, number of stages, etc., a multistage centrifugal pump may include multiple radial bearing assemblies. Various examples of technologies, techniques, etc., described herein relate generally to radial bearing assemblies for centrifugal pumps.